


Space Fox

by blythechild



Series: Illustrations/Fan Art [16]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fanart, Foxes, Gen, IN SPACE!, Lasers, Original Character(s), Outer Space, Space Battles, Suits, pew pew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8850523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blythechild/pseuds/blythechild
Summary: Original artwork illustrating a dream I had about being a fox. This is an original work and I claim copyright over it. Do not repost without permission. The image is suitable for all audiences.





	

  
[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/blythechild/6784666/485592/485592_original.jpg)  


Hand drawn, colored in Photoshop.


End file.
